Talk Dirty to Me
by dragunzahurr
Summary: Just a little Naruto prospective drabble.


"Talk dirty to me."

My blue eyes widened at the usual shy kunoichi who was straddling me on top of our second hand family room couch. I had been fully absorbed my former sensei's _"Icha Icha" _novel when my girlfriend sat her slender body on top of my waist. She leaned forward, giving me a good view of her cleavage. I nearly choked on my on spit. Now my shy girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga was blushing profusely, biting her pink bottom lip in nervousness. Heh, at least some things never changed. I placed my tan hands on her pale bare arms and sat her up. The twenty year old on my lap pouted slightly, the heat in her face slowly growing redder with the possibility of rejection. She was so cute.

"Hinata-chan, it's not that I wouldn't like to, (_Hell I'd love to!_), it's just that I'm pretty sure you don't know what you're getting yourself into," I sighed, wishing I hadn't refused already.

The indigo haired girl shook her head quickly, "I know what it is! You say n-nasty things to each other and stuff!"

I quirked a blonde eyebrow smirking, "Like what kind of stuff Hina-hime?"

I had no idea a human being could turn the exact same shade as a tomato. I placed my hand over my mouth to keep from grinning as I watched her face turn different shades of pink and red. She frowned cutely, "Don't make fun of me Naruto-kun, I was serious..."

Were those tears rolling down her rosy cheeks? Where the hell did that come from?! Aww, shoot I blew it. She was only thinking of doing something incredibly sexy and sweet for me and **I blew it!** I pulled her figure closer to me and hugged her tightly to my chest for a moment, muttering my apologies. You know, I can be a huge dick sometimes? I sighed, nuzzling into the kunoichi's neck laying on top of me. I pulled back from our embrace and eyed her, she had dressed up too! She was wearing a tank top and...plain white cotton underwear. I practically melted in her arms like putty. She knew my weaknesses. I paused my thoughts when I looked into her luminous pale eyes which were filled to the brim with unshed tears. I had to admit, even in situations like these where girls normally looked horrible (Sorry ladies), Hinata looked especially adorable. My sweet little Hina, who still blushed profusely when giving me a simple kiss on the lips was doing this incredibly out of character and sexy stunt for me.

I smiled pervertedly. Hinata was **always** sexy of course. Her naiveness was a topping to the sweet, sweet, wonderful cake that was Hinata. She knew what to do to make me moan, of course; but it was the curiosity and shyness that drove me over the edge. And the way she couldn't help but grasp onto the sheets below her when being touched ever so slightly. Or the way that she'd touch herself when I was too busy administrating my attention to another--lower part of her body. It just seemed so natural for her. Even the way she'd thrust herself towards me, and call my name in between animalistic noises of delight. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't exactly a wild cat; more like a kitten that purred and mewled.

Just thinking about her was getting me hard. I grinned devilishly, pushing her down on the couch so I was then on top. She gasped in surprise, (and maybe excite, I like to think) and wrapped her arms around my neck, slender fingers playing with my long blonde messy strands of hair. I nuzzled her neck once more and nibbled on her pale ivory skin lightly, "Hinata I'll dirty talk to you all night if I have to, as long as you'll be with me." She smiled happily and kissed me on the lips, just a small chaste peck. It was small, but I knew it was enough to say, 'Thank you'.

I continued my suckling on her neck and grinned into her, "And I'll fuck you up the wall until you can't handle it anymore. You're certainly not sleeping tonight Hinata."

Beneath me I heard a "meep" and felt her arms slip off my shoulders. I chuckled, "Hina-chan, I told you I was too much for you." She was so deliciously predictable. The Hyuuga heiress had fainted from my erotic words and was now completely conked out. I lifted her light frame and carried her to our bedroom; there was more than one way to wake a sleeping girl.


End file.
